1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to product packaging and, more particularly, to a carrier plate for use in a conveyor-based filling system.
2. Background of Related Art
Conveyor-based filling systems typically include a conveyor, one or more carrier plates, one or more filling stations, and one or more sealing stations. Each carrier plate is configured to retain one or more receptacles, e.g., cups, to be filled and is moved along the conveyor, continuously or incrementally, initially to the filling station and subsequently to the sealing station. At the filing station, alignment of the carrier plate and properly timed dispensing of the product ensure the appropriate amount of product is dispensed into each cup. However, despite precision alignment and timing, excess product may drip from the dispensing nozzle onto the carrier plate, even during proper operation of the filling system. With respect to the sealing station, alignment of the carrier plate ensures that the carrier plate can be properly clamped for heat sealing a film cover about a lip of the cup and for cutting the film cover between the cups. However, where excess product has dripped onto the carrier plate, the sealing, and/or cutting of the film cover about the cup may be compromised.